thrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Komachi Onozuka (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros *The character has a higher than average Life value, allowing her to take a few hits without too much concern. *Komachi's attacks generally have a high damage output and decent comboability, allowing the character to rack up damage surprisingly quickly. *Many attacks have very large hitboxes and high priority, allowing Komachi to strike from a distance with little fear of being beaten out by opposing attacks. *''Standing Strong Attack'' having a lot of horizontal range means that it can be useful in trying to fish for counterhits, with a successful counterhit causing an opponent to bounce off the wall. *Due to its massive hitbox and high priority, Crossup Slash is a powerful air-to-ground move that can hit a fair way behind Komachi, giving it the ability to crossup opponents like its name states. *''Spirits of the Firm'' is a mildly spammable projectile that turns itself upwards if the opponent tries to jump over it, making it harder to avoid. *The projectiles spawned from Floating Indolent Dead Spirits are slow enough that they can be used to cover approaches. *The mere presence of spirit wisps around an opponent spawned from either Lonely Bound Spirits or Malice Sign "Irresolute Bound Spirit" is likely to make them play more conservatively, for fear of being punished by Soul Detonate. *''The Endless Way'' greatly hinders the opposition's approaches by reducing the movement velocities of those within its column, while also staying on screen for a small while. *Being a teleport with invulnerability during its startup frames, Ritual of Ectasy allows for the character to easily escape from a corner or an otherwise unfavourable situation. *''Spirit Sign "Abundant Floating Spirits"'' can be used as a useful area denial tool when activated further away from an opponent's position. *''Death Sign "Scythe of Final Judgment"'' track's the opponent's position and cannot be blocked low, with the latter being unexpected behaviour for a projectile. Cons *Komachi has a large hurtbox, making it harder for her to evade attacks. *Many attacks have long startup times, making the character susceptible to faster attacks. *Many attacks have long recovery times and are thus usually unsafe on both hit and block. *Komachi's slow attacks put her in a heavily disadvantageous situation in close-quarters combat, often necessitating the use of Ritual of Ectasy to escape. *The character cannot chain medium Normals into strong Normals. *''Standing Light Attack'' cannot be repeatedly chained into itself. *''Crouching Medium Attack'' is Komachi's only reliable anti-air move, and it is likely because of this that it cannot hit opponents that have a short enough crouching hurtbox. *Somewhat ironically, the grabbox on Komachi's throw doesn't have a great deal of range. *The projectiles spawned from Lonely Bound Spirits and Malice Sign "Irresolute Bound Spirit" do no damage until Komachi gets the chance to detonate them with Soul Detonate. *Using Ritual of Ectasy to teleport in front of an opponent is only a viable strategy when the opponent has used an attack with a long recovery time, else Komachi will end up being punished by the opponent's next attack. *''Nautical Sign "Flow of the River"'' and both last words are very unsafe on block. *''Spirit Sign "Abundant Floating Spirits"'' needs to be used in closer proximity to an opponent to maximise its damage output. *''Death Sign "Scythe of Final Judgment"'' has a long startup time, making it ineffective as a combo finisher and giving an opponent plenty of time to react to it. *Owing to how the attack works, Poor Fate "Short Life Expectancy" is more useful when the opponent has taken less damage, with the ability to use it as a combo finisher greatly hampered by having to hit the opponent first with another of Komachi's attacks, thus causing damage to them in the process; furthermore, the move is more effective against characters with a higher maximum Life and less effective against characters with a lower maximum Life, making it a much better attack to use against Yuuka Kazami than it would be against Flandre Scarlet. Movelist 'Normals' | |45|0|0.94|40|20 | | }} | |65|0|0.9|80|40 | | }} | |90|0|0.85|120|60 |Properties= | | }} + | |25|0|0.97|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |70|0|0.8|80|40 | | }} + | |70|0|0.75|120|60 | |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | }} | |45|0|0.92|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |70|0|0.85|80|40 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} | |90|0|0.8|120|60 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |75|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} + | |85|0|0.8|120|60 | |Notes=Drags opponent toward Komachi. | }} + | |85|0|0.8|120|60 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} / + / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Notes=Detonates all spirit wisps currently on screen. | }} 'Throws' + / | |110|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + + / | |110|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |17x5|3x5|0.97x5| |8x5 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~13f | }} | |70|14|0.85| |30 |Properties= |Notes=Projectile velocity varies with button pressed. Projectile moves upwards if an opponent tries to jump over it. | | }} / | |65 / |13 / |0.8 / | / |20 / |Properties= |Notes=Projectile speed varies with button pressed. Projectile leaves behind a spirit wisp upon contact with an opponent or opposing projectile. Projectile or the spirit wisp can be detonated with Soul Detonate. | | }} | | | | | }}| |Properties= When detonated with Soul Detonate: |Notes=Spirit becomes active when detonated with Soul Detonate. | | }} | | version: 17x5 version: 16x8 version: 15x12 | version: 3x5 version: 3x8 version: 3x12 | version: 0.97x5 version: 0.97x8 version: 0.97x12 | version: version: version: | version: 8x5 version: 5x8 version: 5x12 |Properties= |Notes=Distance travelled and number of hits vary with button pressed. |Version=1 | |10|2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2|45|73|D|-20}} |18|2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2|49|97|D|-24}} |25|2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2(2)2|53|124|D|-28}} | version| | version| | version}}}} | |65|13|0.85| |30 |Properties= |Notes=Projectile spawn location varies with button pressed. Reduces horizontal movement velocities of opponents inside the column. Column disappears if Komachi uses The Endless Way again or after 240 frames of the column being active. |Version=1 | |31|5|30|66|D|-10}} |36|5|30|70|D|-10}} |39|5|30|74|D|-10}} | }} / or / |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Properties= |Notes= version: teleports behind the opponent. version: teleports in front of the opponent. | |Framenotes=Invincibility 1f~29f.}} 'Spellcards' | |43x7|7x7|0.92x7| |43x7 |Properties= |Notes= Can only hit up to 7 times. | |Framenotes=Projectile invulnerability 13f~82f. | }} / | |42x5 / |7x5 / |0.92x5 / | |40x5 / |Properties= |Notes=Projectiles leave behind a spirit wisp upon contact with an opponent or opposing projectiles. Projectiles or the spirit wisps can be detonated with Soul Detonate. | | }} | | | | | }}| |Properties= When detonated with Soul Detonate: |Notes=Spirits become active when detonated with Soul Detonate. | | }} / | |430|86|0.75| |600 |Properties= |Notes=''Death Sign "Scythe of Final Judgment"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. | | }} / | | + |50|1| |600 |Properties= |Notes=''Poor Fate "Short Life Expectancy"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. | | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Komachi Onozuka Category:Characters with a Life value of 1100 Category:Characters with Type 2 comboing